


Your Sacrifice

by merryghoul



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iasion is lured away from a wedding gone wrong, only for another purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the myth of Demeter and Iasion.
> 
> [fic_promptly: Greek Mythology, Any, gods are different and you only know when you've met one if they want you to.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/62800.html?thread=3003984&format=light&posted=1#cmt9186128)
> 
> [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**trope_bingo**](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/): poor communication skills
> 
> Major changes from the original fill.

It really was the worst wedding ever. Thebes was in Ohio, far from the metropolises the Theodoridis had made their homes in. The wedding was held in a church that was packed with 500 people, and the reception was held in a large barn that was also an eyesore. 

The bride was Harmonia Theodoridou, daughter of Aphrodite Theodoridou and Ares Theodoridis, stepdaughter to Aphrodite's long-suffering husband Hephaestus Theodoridis. All night he watched the bride and groom with a scowl on his face, tapping his hands on a long, white box with a bow on it. Some of the wedding guests asked Hephaestus what was in the box. "Oh, it's a very special necklace," he told the other guests. "I hope Harmonia enjoys it for years to come." 

The groom was Cadmus Tyrovolas. There were whispers that the marriage was and would be loveless. Known philanderer Zeus Theodoridis took Cadmus' sister Europa away for a fling to some Caribbean island. Since Cadmus could never find Europa, finding and getting engaged to Harmonia felt like Cadmus claiming an unethical consolation prize.

Even the ceremony was awkward. The Tyrovolas didn't spend enough on the wedding to cover the costs of the meals and wine for all the family Theodoridis and their associates. The most important members of the family Theodoridis, known as the "Olympians," were fed well, but anyone who was a friend of a friend of a friend of an Olympian had to find a way to sneak McDonalds or a Lunchable in. One after one, the music acts had technical trouble. A guitar broke in half. Someone accidentally kicked in the ceremony's only drum set. The computer the DJ used to program the songs, mostly a rotating group of songs from past Greek Eurovision winners, got the Blue Screen of Death in the middle of songs. 

It was enough to bore Iasion Theodoridis to tears. He was only there because his father, Zeus, was _the_ guest of honor. He wanted to go home to Samothrace. Sure, it might be cold in Samothrace at the moment, but at least in Samothrace, there were beaches, oceans and actual signs of life. 

So when a woman who looked old enough to be his mother slid beside him at his table drinking mead wine out of a champagne flute, she caught his eye.

"This wedding is awful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I've never seen a family make such a mess over a wedding."

"It's only going to get worse. I hear Hephaestus is going to give Cadmus this necklace, and it has a curse on it." The woman chuckled. "I had no part in it. I don't even care."

Iasion looked at the people awkwardly dancing to "Alcohol Is Free." 

"You know, I don't get a chance to go outside to play in the elements."

Iasion shrugged. "Why would you want to play around in the elements, anyway? It's nasty outside. I can tell. Dad's in one of his moods."

"Why wouldn't you? Don't you like the feel of rain hitting your skin, the squishiness of mud between your toes?"

"No."

"Let me put it another way. You hate this wedding. I hate this wedding. What do you think about letting nature take its course?"

Iasion blinked, still watching people dancing. "Nature is on a course?"

"I guess I'll have to show you." The woman grabbed Iasion's hand. "Come with me."

The woman took Iasion to a field. Nothing was growing on it yet; it had been plowed, just in time for the rains that day. The woman got on top of Iasion and started kissing and humping him. Iasion grinned. 

"I need you to make the ultimate sacrifice for me."

"Okay."

"You may not recover. But your sacrifice will be a good thing."

"Oh, I know a sacrifice is a good thing."

Iasion thought the woman meant he needed to have an orgasm. He didn't think too much into what the woman was saying.

"Let's make this quick," Iasion said. "We don't want to miss when Harmonia gets her gifts from her family. People will notice." 

"I don't know if you can make it back. I know _I_ can."

Iasion laughed. "Don't be silly. I only need a few minutes."

A few minutes kissing and groping each other later and Iasion was on top of the woman, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Four minutes later, the woman came, followed by Iasion.

Iasion pulled out of the woman. "Shit. I didn't bring a rubber."

"I didn't want you to bring a rubber. You're fortunate. I'm going to bring fortune to you, you know."

"Can I take a little break? I'm tired."

"Oh, of course you can. It's what I wanted you to do."

Iasion lay down beside the woman, his arms and legs outstretched and his pants still down. He looked up at the sky.

"We've got to be getting in. Look at the lighting in the distance."

Iasion felt the ground getting softer and softer.

"But this is really comfortable dirt. I can stay in it forever."

The woman stood up. "It's what I wanted you to do."

It wasn't until Iasion saw his feet go under the ground that he realized the earth was swallowing him up.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing?"

"This is your sacrifice. You're to make sure the crops in Thebes grow."

"Crops... _crops?_ I know you. But why are you doing this to me?" His legs were submerged.

"It's been a while since I've received a pig from this area."

"I'm not a pig. And you are a horrible aunt, De—"

Iasion disappeared into the ground. 

The woman rubbed her stomach. "Don't worry. I can keep our little ones safe."

A lightning bolt struck the ground where Iasion was buried. 

When the woman went back to the wedding ceremony without Iasion, mud on her back, Zeus asked her, "Demeter, where have you been?" 

"It was fun. And it's none of your business."

 

Months later Demeter Theodoridou gave birth to Iasion's children, Plutus and Philomelus. 

When he was about two years old, Philomenlus asked Demeter where his father was. 

"He made the ultimate sacrifice for his country," Demeter said, and that was all she would say on the matter.


End file.
